Max
Max 'is the demigod son of Zeus and the Leader at Camp Demigod, it is another camp actually located off the coast of Miami. Max is known as their leader and originator. He also considers himself the senior of all campers and the hero to them aswell. Biography Max was born in California to both Zeus and Ivette. At the time, Max wasn't aware who he was nor why he could see strange things. He would always cry when he was young trying to keep his mother around him, throughout the night time, which was when the monsters would try to attack him. When he was two, Max strangled two snakes in his crib in order to keep from death. He eventually ended up having a fear of sleep, so he would take prolonged naps throughout the day. When it came to night, he would sleep with a night light up until he was about the age of thirteen. Max also had many crazy accidents when he was at school. In kindergarden, he nearly blew up the school, by conducting a science project that was made from a rare chemical. When he reached middle school, his records were so long that most schools wouldn't accept him. Max eventually made a trip to New York in order to get away from his life in California. He attended Yancy Academy, Meriweather Correctional School and even Goodie High School. Max had spent most of his time there running away from monsters and also being blamed for all the strange things. When he finally reached High School, he was claimed by Zeus, and was told to make a change. Zeus eventually told him to make a safe heaven in the south, that way others like him would be protected. Along with Chiron and Dionysus, Max eventually helped create Camp Demigod, a place to help protect Demigods from their troubles in the mortal world. Max was announced as the leader of the Camp after it became popular in less than a month. Personality Max is that one kid that seems to have tons of jokes in store for you. He may be a bit insulting sometimes, but you can't think of a life without someone like him. Max at times tries to hard on the jokes and seems to always envy the british accent. He isn't british but he tries his best to put on an act. Max can be prideful and also serious when it comes to either his abilities or his friends. Max also seems to care deeply for his mother and even Zeus. He understands the image that Zeus must live up to, since he is pretty much the leader of the demigods. He also seems to wish he could have a conversation with his father about being a leader, since half the times he doesn't have a clue to what he is doing. Appearance Max has electric blue eyes that seem to also change from electric to stormy whenever pushed to his limits or angered. He has black swept hair that seems to look like its always dosed. Max always sports the Camp Demigods shirt, which is fashioned with an Eagle across the front center and has the logo Camp Demigod on the back. He often is sporting western denims and also seems to have chizzled features like a Greek god. Some girls also consider him very attractive, although he doesn't take notice, this is either because he doesn't see it or he chooses not to acknowledge it. Powers & Abilities Being a Demigod, Max is shown to have the major disabilites that Demigods hold. Although he was never tested for this, due to his adapt interest in Science. He also was capable of reading at an average reading level. *'Dyslexia: 'Max seems to have dyslexia although he isn't aware of this until he is in Seventh Grade, although it doesn't affect him that well, he only seems to exchange some letters like his "S" and "Z" he also is some times confused with words that have "b" or "d" because they both look alike. Max reads at an average reading level, and his interest in Science helped him cover this disability. *'ADHD: 'Being a demigod, Max is capable of using his natural born reflexes to protect himself in combat. This helps him survive in battles. He was aware of this most of his life, before realizing it, he made fun of the fact that he might be ADHD because at times he wouldn't be capable of sitting at a desk, so they gaze him a podium. Demigod Powers *'General Electrokinesis: 'Being the Son of Zeus, Max is capable of using Electricity at will, he is capable of using his pure energy to forge electricity. He also is aware of his power to call down the master bolt. He isn't well at summoning the Master Bolt, but can recover with the help of Zeus. *'General Aerokinesis: 'Being the Son of Zeus, Max can control the winds. He is capable of taming any and all of the creatures that are either made by wind or can summon wind at will. He is even capable of taming the Gods of the four winds. *'Atmokinesis: 'He can control the atmosphere and use the clouds as a conductor to his electrokinetic abilities. Being the Son of Zeus, he is known to also be capable of flying. *'SuperHuman Strength: It's unknown how, but he is capable with abnormal amounts of pressure. He even is said to rival his own Half-Brother, Herakles. *'Enhanced Speed:' Being a son of Zeus, he is capable of extreme speed, but he is only a close second to the children of Hermes. It's said that with time, Max could actually become faster, and if he were to become a God, he could even rival Hermes for the title fastest god. Weapons Being a son of Zeus, Max is more capable with a broad sword and a shield. He is only noted to have a blade that his half-brother Herakles held once. Riptide. It's unknown how Herakles got his hands on it, but the blade was given to him after he helped form Camp Demigod, alongside Chiron and Dionysus. Chiron gave the blade to him in order to help him protect himself. Before Riptide, Max had a charmed mechanical pencil that transformed like Riptide, its unknown what name that blade had, but it could be a prototype for Riptide. Relationships Friendships Chiron Although Chiron is supposed to be a mentor, Max considers him more of a friend. He also cuts his humor down to a minimum around him out of respect for the old man. Chiron also is shown to be more kind to him he also praises him to be a great hero, he also advises him to hold up the same personality and morality. Chiron has never actually seen any of the patterns that children of Zeus follow. He also seems to compare Max to Herakles, although this is just silently. Gods Zeus The two are shown to share the same understanding towards being the leader. Zeus thinks that Max would be the only child of his that truely understands what it's like to be the leader, since Max founded the camp on his orders. Zeus and Max seldomly have conversations, but they do see eye to eye. Zeus wishes to have Max at his side when the time of perral comes for the Gods. Dionysus Although Dionysus is sarcastic and baligerant, so is Max at times. The two seem to enjoy each other's company and he is actually the first demigod that Dionysus hadn't killed in years. Max thinks that Dionysus is grumpy because "Daddy put him on a two hundred year timeout". Dionysus thinks that Max could very well be his own child, because he actually enjoys having conversations with him. Trivia *He was named Max because of a stereo being on it's loudest setting when he was being born. *Zeus thinks that his name might have something to do with his "other" name. *Max seems to have the personalities of Percy and Leo from the Heroes of Olympus series, he also went to all the schools that Percy did throughout the Percy Jackson Series. *Max is the first demigod in centuries to create a camp, the last known was a Roman, Caesar. *Max seems to have changing eye colors kinda like Thalia hence the change of her eye color from Sea of Monsters to Titan's Curse. *Max and Zeus see Eye to eye on the whole Leadership aspect of their life. *Dionysus seems to enjoy having Max at camp and as a little brother. *His birthday is on Juno's sacred day, June 1st. **He and Jason Grace share the same birthday. *He strangled two snakes when he was a baby, like Percy did and the same as Herakles did. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Zeus Category:Greek Demigods